Bicycles are one of the most prevalent vehicles. Since the amount of bicycles increases progressively, and the size of a bicycle frame is relatively large, bicycles takes up more space. Specially, bicycle pedals bring unnecessary width while the bicycle is parked. Currently, bicycles mainly adopt two types of pedals, such as folding-type pedals and quick disassembling-type pedals.
In the folding-type pedals, a pedal body can be folded. However, since the pedal body can be folded, the intensity of this type of pedal is usually insufficient. Therefore, the pedal will possibly be damaged under an excessive force.
In the quick disassembling-type pedals, a coupler fixed to a crank of a bicycle is provided between the crank and one of the pedals. By toggling a lock-up mechanism, the pedal can disengage from or fit in the coupler of the crank. However, the disassemble-type pedals, after being disassembled, must be placed at other locations or carried with users, which brings the users some degree of inconvenience.
Meanwhile, the pedals are located at a low level and distributed on each side of the bicycle frame respectively. The above two types of pedals not only bring users inconvenience, but also dirty the users' hands when the pedals are folded or disassembled.